leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locket of the Iron Solari
For the removed item, see Locket of the Iron Solari= * is gold efficient without the active effect. * becomes gold efficient whenever the active provides a minimum of as a shield. (Not factoring in the percent bonus health bonus for the shield, this can be achieved with 2 nearby allies at level 3 or by the user alone at level 9). }} |-|Circlet of the Iron Solari= . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without the active effect. * becomes gold efficient whenever the active provides a minimum of as a shield. (Not factoring in the percent bonus health bonus for the shield, this can be achieved with 2 nearby allies at level 3 or by the user alone at level 8). * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (15 magic resistance and 15 armor). }} Similar Items }} ]] Notes * This item's active will not stack. More than one ally using this item will only refresh the shield on nearby allies. Strategy * Works well with due to its bonus health scaling. Trivia * This item was inspired by the Iron Solari Conclave, a fan-made forum group that was named after and is supported by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino. Numerous other groups, led by various Riot staff members, were also formed and "warred" with the Iron Solari, but the Iron Solari were arguably the most successful. Patch history from . ;V9.1 * ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.7 * Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 90. * Base shield strength reduced to from . * Bonus health ratio changed to at all level from |health}}. * Lockout time after being affected by another Locket of the Iron Solari increased to 20 seconds from 8. * Lockout shield strength after being affected by another Locket of the Iron Solari reduced to 25% from 50%. * Fixed a bug where Circlet of the Iron Solari would not grant shields to units affected by a recent cast of Locket or Circlet of the Iron Solari. ;V7.17 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.12 * Shield strength reduced to from . * Active shield strength now scales with of caster's bonus health}}. ;V6.22 * + + = ** + + * +30 armor, +60 magic resistance. ** +400 health, +100% base health regeneration, +20 magic resistance, +10% cooldown reduction. Unique Aura – : Nearby allied units gain 15 magic resistance (1100 range). * Unique Active: ** Shield strength changed to from . ** Shield duration increased to seconds from 2. ** Shield now decays over the duration. ;V5.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.16 * Total cost reduced to from . * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. * Shield strength increased to from . * Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 5. ;V4.20 * Aura bonus changed to +75% base health regeneration from +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.10 * Active now calculates the shield's strength based on the recipient's level if it is greater than the wielder's level. ;V4.5 * + + = ** + = * Health increased to 400 from 300. * +20 armor * +20 magic resistance ;V3.14 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ;V3.10 * + = ** + + + = * Armor reduced to 20 from 35. * }}. ;V3.04 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 400. ;V1.0.0.152 * + + + = ** + + = * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to the wearer. * No longer grants a health regen aura. ;V1.0.0.133 Added: * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +300 health, +35 armor * Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds * Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to damage (60 second cooldown) }} References cs:Locket of the Iron Solari de:Amulett der eisernen Solari es:Medallón de los Solari de Hierro fr:Médaillon de l'Iron Solari pl:Naszyjnik Żelaznych Solari ru:Медальон Железных Солари zh:Locket of the Iron Solari Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items